


Inventions

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [19]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Gen, Humor, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Of course Leo would invent sex toys.





	Inventions

"What is this for?" Zo asked.

Leo told him. Zo dropped it on the workbench with a clatter.

"Why?" Zo asked.

"Why go to a prostitute? Sometimes you have no sexual partner and your own hand lacks a certain finesse," Leo said. "This carries no disease or risk of pregnancy."

"Risk of splinters though. Really painful splinters!"

Leo explained the inner of the wooden device was carefully lined and Zo's eyes widened at the various textures and types of materials.

"Jesus, Leo. What next?"

Leo brandished a phallic object. "For men and women," he said. "Also carefully sanded and polished to ensure there will not be splinters, though I'm also working on a cover to improve the feel of it."

"All this so people can wank more effectively?" Zo sighed. "I'm not testing either of those. I know how bad your first designs turn out. Tell me when you're on version three."

"That's all right. Nico has tried both of them already," Leo said blithely.

Zo blinked a few times. Maybe that was why Nico had looked so happy this morning.


End file.
